Миссии
thumb Миссия - задание, состоящее из трёх пунктов. После выполнения первых 30 миссий, за каждую будет даваться следующее по величине умножение. А после 30 миссии, за её прохождение игроку дарится Супер Волшебная Коробка! Сколько всего миссий в Subway Surfers? Всего в игре насчитывается 48 оригинальных миссий. 1-29 миссия — 1 группа заданий 30-49 миссии — 2 группа заданий с 30 миссии в награду будут давать Syper Mystery Box Дальше задания идут по второму кругу, меняется только порядок. MISSION SET 1 (Миссия 1) 1) Collect 500 coins. — Соберите 500 монет 2) Score 1000 points in one run. — Наберите 1000 очков за 1 забег 3) Pickup 2 Powerups. — Соберите 2 бонуса (список бонусов на странице выше) MISSION SET 2 1) Collect 200 coins in one run. — Соберите 200 монет за 1 забег 2) Jump 20 times. — Прыгните 20 раз. (Можно ускорять прыжок, проводя по экрану вниз) 3) Pick up 2 Super Sneakers. — Соберите 2 супер-ботинка MISSION SET 3 1) Get 2 character tokens from Mystery Box. — Получите 2 предмета для открытия персонажей (летающая тарелка, гитара или магнитофон) из мистических коробок 2) Roll 30 times in total. — Кувыркнитесь 30 раз (свайп вниз) Tip: To roll 30 times, continuously swipe down 30 times. 3) Spend 2000 coins. — Потратьте 2000 монет (например чтобы купить mystery box для первого задания) MISSION SET 4 1) Complete 1 Daily Challenge. — Выполните 1 ежедневное задание (сбор букв) 2) Dodge 20 barriers. — Увернитесь от 20 барьеров перепрыгнув или кувыркнувшись под барьером (обежать сбоку нельзя) 3) Score 6000 points in one run. — Наберите 6000 очков за один забег MISSION SET 5 1) Collect 2500 coins. — Соберите 2500 монет 2) Jump 30 times in one run. — Прыгните 30 раз за один забег 3) Buy 1 Mystery Box. — Купите 1 магическую коробку MISSION SET 6 1) Use 1 hoverboard — Используйте доску — hoverboard (двойное нажатие по экрану во время бега) 2) Pick up 5 Coin Magnets — Соберите 5 раз магнит 3) Stumble into 2 barriers — Столкнитесь 2 раза с барьером (нужно правильно рассчитать время чтобы упасть сверху на барьер и не умереть) 4) Beat High Score — Побить свой максимальный рекорд MISSION SET 7 1) Pick up 2 Jetpacks — Соберите 2 джетпака 2) Beat 1 friend. — Побейте рекорд друга 3) Use 1 Headstart — Используйте 1 мега-старт (покупается в магазине или может выпасть из коробки) MISSION SET 8 1) Bump into 3 trains in one run — Врежтесь 3 раза в поезд за 1 забег (сбоку, когда пробегаете рядом) 2) Pickup 40 coins with a Magnet — Соберите 40 монет магнитом 3) Get caught in first 10 seconds of run — Будьте пойманы инспектором в первые 10 секунд бега MISSION SET 9 1) Use 1 Hoverboard without crashing — Используйте одну доску без столкновений в поезда\барьеры 2) Pick up 2 Mystery boxes — Соберите 2 мистических коробки 3) Roll 30 times in a single run — Кувыркнитесь 30 раз за забег MISSION SET 10 1) Score 20000 points in one run — Соберите 20000 очков за 1 забег 2) Pick up 12 Powerups — Соберите 12 бонусов (джетпаки, ботинки, магниты, х2) 3) Jump over 2 trains — Перепрыгните через 2 поезда (с помощью супер-ботинок) MISSION SET 11 1) Score 4000 points without collecting coins — 4000 очков не подбирая монет (проще всего использовать Headstart) 2) Roll 50 times in the center lane — Кувыркнитесь 50 раз на центральной линии 3) Collect 5000 coins — Соберите 5000 монет MISSION SET 12 1) Complete 2 Daily Challenges. — Выполните 2 ежедневных задания 2) Dodge 40 barriers. — Увернитесь от 40 барьеров 3) Pick up 5 Super Sneakers. — Соберите 5 супер-ботинок MISSION SET 13 1) Use 4 Score Booster — использовать 4 повышения очков (покупается в магазине, даёт +5х) 2) Bump 2 bushes. — Врежтесь в 2 зеленых куста (просто пробегите через них) 3) Pick up 160 coins with a Magnet. — Соберите 160 монет используя магнит 4) Pick up 2 Magnets in one run. — Соберите 2 магнита за 1 забег MISSION SET 14 1) Pick up 4 Mystery Boxes. — Соберите 4 загадочных коробки 2) Roll 40 times in one run. — Кувыркнитесь 40 раз за 1 забег 3) Collect 400 coins in one run. — 400 монет за 1 забег MISSION SET 15 1) Collect 100,000 points. — Наберите 100000 очков 2) Pick up 5 Jetpacks. — Поднимите 5 Джетпаков 3) Bump into 12 light signals. — Столкнитесь с 12 светофорами MISSION SET 16 1) Complete 3 Daily Challenges. — Выполните 3 ежедневных задания 2) Pick up 3 Super Sneakers in one run. — Поднимите 3 супер-ботинка за 1 забег 3) Jump over 4 trains. — Перепригните через 4 поезда (используйте ботинки) MISSION SET 17 1) Score 50,000 points in one run. — 50000 очков за один забег 2) Spend 4000 coins. — Потратить 4000 монет в магазине 3) Pick up 15 Coin Magnets. — Соберите 15 магнитов MISSION SET 18 1) Pick up 2 Jetpacks in one run. — Соберите 2 Джетпака за 1 забег 2) Bump into 6 trains in one run. — Столкнитесь 6 (или 8?) раз с поездом за 1 забег 3) Use 3 Hoverboards without crashing. — Используйте 3 доски (hoverboard) без столкновений MISSION SET 19 1) Pick up 2 Keys — Подберите 2 ключа 2) Use 5 Hoverboards. — Используйте 5 досок 3) Pick up 3 Magnets in one run. — Поднимите 3 магнита за 1 забег 4) Get 5 character tokens from Mystery Box. — Получите 5 предметов персонажей (летающая тарелка, магнитофон или гитара) из мистических коробок MISSION SET 20 1) Collect 250,000 points. — Соберите 250000 очков (не за забег, всего) 2) Jump 40 times in one run. — Прыгните 40 раз за 1 забег 3) Pickup 25 Powerups. — Соберите 25 бонусов (магниты, джетпаки, ботинки, х2) MISSION SET 21 1) Stumble into 15 barriers. — Заденьте 15 барьеров (прыгните на них сверху, нужно рассчитать время чтобы задеть барьер) 2) Buy 3 Mystery boxes. — Купите 3 мистических коробки 3) Pickup 240 coins with a Magnet. — Соберите 250 монет магнитом MISSION SET 22 1) Dodge 80 barriers. — Увернитесь от 80 барьеров 2) Spend 8000 coins. — Потратьте 8000 монет 3) Pick up 4 Super Sneakers in one run. — Соберите 4 супер-ботинка за 1 забег MISSION SET 23 1) Poke 1 frend 2) Use 8 Headstarts. — Используйте 8 раз Mega Headstart 3) Jump over 10 trains. — Перепрыгните через 10 поездов 4) Pick up 15 Jetpacks. — Поднимите 15 джетпаков MISSION SET 24 1) Pick up 8 Mystery Boxes. — Поднимите 8 мистических коробок 2) Roll 200 times in the center lane. — Кувыркнитесь 200 раз на центральной линии 3) Complete 4 Daily Challenges. — Выполните 4 ежедневных задания MISSION SET 25 1) Collect 15000 coins. — Наберите 15000 монет 2) Score 120,000 points in one run. — 120000 очков за 1 забег 3) Jump over 3 trains in one run. — Перепрыгните 3 поезда за 1 забег MISSION SET 26 1) Roll 50 times in one run. — Кувыркнитесь 50 раз за 1 забег 2) Collect 500,000 points. — Соберите 500000 очков 3) Score 12,000 points without collecting coins. — 12000 очков не собирая монет (используйте мега хедстарт) MISSION SET 27 1) Get 10 character tokens from Mystery Box. — Получите 10 предметов для открытия персонажей (летающая тарелка, гитара, магнитофон) из мистических коробок 2) Buy 6 Mystery Boxes. — Купите 6 мистических коробок 3) Bump into 20 light signals. — Столкнитесь с 20 светофорами MISSION SET 28 1) Jump 50 times in one run. — Прыгните 50 раз за 1 забег 2) Use 12 Hoverboards. — Используйте 12 досок 3) Use 4 Hoverboards without crashing. — Используйте 4 доски без столкновений MISSION SET 29 1) Collect 750 coins in one run. — Соберите 750 монет за 1 забег 2) Stumble into 25 barriers. — Столкнитесь с 25 барьерами (прыгайте на них сверху, нужно правильно рассчитать время прыжка) 3) Score 250000 points in one run. — 250000 очков за 1 забег Дальше перечислять миссии нет смысла, описания повторяются — меняются только числа. Еще миссии не попавшие в список: Pick up 4 Double Multipliers in one run. — Подобрать 4 множителя очков за 1 забег Complete Daily Challenge 3 days in a row. — Выполните 3 ежедневных задания Stay in same lane for 20 seconds. — Оставаться на любой линии 20 секунд Score 25000 points without jumping. — Наберите 25000 очков без прыжков Pick up 12 Daily Letters — Соберите 12 букв из ежедневных заданий Pick up 20 Coin Magnets — Соберите 20 монет магнитом